


phantom belief

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: There is no way Suna can forget two annoying gods, even if he tries. / Noragami AU.





	phantom belief

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2044570#cmt2044570) Suna & Atsumu & Osamu  
>  Various caps from the Noragami manga

“You’re weird.”  
  
Suna doesn’t dignify it with a reply, and keeps walking, trekking through the forest, as if that’s something absolutely normal to do on a weekday before the sun sets. And he’s not the weird one here, he’s a sane man who only happens to hear annoying gods’ voices.  
  
“Come on Suna, don’t ignore me,” Atsumu whines, floating beside him in his kitsune spirit form. “You’re no fun when you sulk.”  
  
“I’m not sulking.”  
  
“Yeah, right. ‘Samu is sleeping, anyway.”  
  
That almost makes him falter in his step, but he remembers in time that Osamu has two moods (sleeping and eating), so he keeps going, deeper into the forest. Atsumu is like the day counterpart to Osamu’s dark, the two of them filling one spot limited in power and visibility. Neither has ever complained about the situation, not to Suna in any case, and he hasn’t heard anything of the sort from the other gods or demi-gods living at the shrine turned into a hotel for freeloaders. The twins take advantage of that with no qualms.  
  
“You’re trying too hard, you know. If we get forgotten then we get forgotten.”  
  
Suna startles and whirls around, tripping on a rock but not falling, and when he meets sleepy grey eyes, he feels like his heart missed a beat. Osamu is looking at him with the same dispassionate but curious gaze, like an animal that came into contact with a human for the first time.  
  
Atsumu snickers, his voice reverberating against the trees and seeming to make the leaves alive. He wraps an arm around Osamu’s shoulders.  
  
“Aren’t you pessimistic, brother. We still have a few believers out there.”  
  
“Yeah, probably a grandma and a dog.”  
  
“And Suna.”  
  
Atsumu shoots him an odd look, full of mischief and secrecy, but tainted with a touch of unexplainable melancholy. Suna clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
“I can’t forget two pests like you,” he grumbles.  
  
“You’ll die anyway,” Osamu points out slowly.  
  
Something twitches and twists in Suna’s stomach. He narrows his eyes at Osamu, who doesn’t let himself be fazed by such an antagonistic aura.  
  
“Why are you mad today?”  
  
Nothing changes on Osamu’s face, but the smile on Atsumu’s lips is ripped off and he removes his arm from his brother’s shoulder, and stares at Suna. This is the most unnerving experience he’s had with them so far.  
  
“We’re just warning you that this is useless. We’re not important gods, and only a handful of people know about us each century, we’re bound to be forgotten.”  
  
“You guys aren’t the type to give up that easily.”  
  
“Look, Suna.”  
  
The sharp and authoritative voice coming from Osamu frustrates Suna even more.  
  
“It’s better you keep to your realm, and stop making trips to meet us. That’s for your own good.”  
  
“Humans shouldn’t meddle with gods’ affairs.”  
  
Usually Atsumu and Osamu bicker. They don’t agree on anything and even seem to make efforts to find the smallest detail to argue about. Suna knows it’s how they are, how they maintain their persona of mischievous gods—and that’s why seeing them so somber, uttering final words, renders him still with anger.  
  
“You’re idiots if you think I’m going to listen to you.”  
  
Osamu’s lips twitch upwards, while Atsumu’s eyes crinkle with mirth. Their tails are fluttering slowly, gently coming to brush against Suna’s arms, and Suna is unmoving, watching carefully these tails that are often deceivingly loving. He doesn’t want to think that there is a sad and yearning edge to this touch. His eyes move along their dance, and when he meets again the twins’ faces, they grin.  
  
This is the last he sees of them before they vanish.


End file.
